Revenge is a dish best served cold
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: All the time spent with their beasts and the boys didn't even realize the truth of what was happening. They didn't realize their beasts were just as solid as they were. The only difference between them? The beasts had a gained more enemies than the boys ever could. They learn this when a new boy shows his face accompanied by an old enemy.


_**Hi everyone and welcome to; Revenge is a dish best served cold. This is my first time doing a beyblade story so take it easy on me. I will see how this story does before I next update. The next chapter is ready and waiting to be uploaded I guess I will just have to see what the reviews are like and if anyone enjoys this story. Anyway. Warnings: Contains boyxboy kissing. If you don't like it, now is the time to turn back. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story. Review and let me know what you think and if you want to see another chapter. **_

_**Enjoy and thanks for taking time to read it.**_

* * *

I have danced and died a thousand times.

I have been captured and broken a million times.

I have even faced the raw power of one of the legendary beasts.

I am Ankara I live mostly in darkness except for when I am called upon by the one who I hate… though not for the reason you would suspect.

The battle was going great; my Bey Master was stood up on his platform as he let loose the small object rage into the stadium. The stadium was a twisting tight labyrinth. The brown walls towered over the small Beys which raged around each corner to their masters will. Although it was just an arena, the bricks and solid walls felt real enough. They were scarred from previous battles which had raged on without control.

My masters Bey was green and a raging monster that sped through each gap. I could feel myself connected to it as I felt my master's will surge me along. I could feel the lust he had for victory. The unrelenting force of his quiet anger to smash the other Bey into pieces; the adrenaline rush of being sent into battle was intoxicating while the quiet wisdom that came with it was the perfect antidote to the coursing arrogance which coursed through my body.

But still I gave a sigh and arched my back a little as I enjoyed the emotions running through me; warming the numb pain of my cursed ache.

I noticed out the corner of my eye that every now and then the other Bey would catch on the wall or stagger coming around the corner. Who ever this opponent was, he was definitely new to this. How he had got this far I had no idea. His movements were slurred and bellow amateurish.

But that's when I caught sight of the opponent's Bey in a better light.

My eyes flashed and everything seemed to slow. _'His Bey is made of stolen parts.'_ I grinned as my thoughts echoed like mist in my mind and everything began to speed back up. The normal slashing and grinding of metal was music to my ears as I watched the silent war of lust for victory wage between both my master and his opponent. '_Still… I feel cramped and I'm bored.'_ I frowned as I gazed down at my slightly tanned hands. My green leather Jacket tightly clung to me just as my leather trousers did.

The walls began moving and changing the longer the battle took. "Come on Ankara. We can do this!" my master shouted in his British accent with a smile as he watched the green bey turn faster, reacting to his spirit.

"_Oh! It seems Jack is already getting tired of waiting!"_

Jack; the boy who had such a troubling past, the boy who needed someone to guide him along the way, the boy that was eager to become a champion… no, who _was_ going to be a champion would be a better statement. "Ankara come on lets finish this!" he raised his hand and I felt my body charge with static, the feeling of being cramped and crushed into this small form began to fade. I could feel power running through my fingers before exploding through me. "ANKARA!"

_Yes master._

Everything around me dissipated as the others looked away from where I was sat, it was as though I was more or less a ghost in the corner of their eye.

This was a little trick I had learnt from a friend.

I felt myself rise as my body blurred surging into the Bey, just before I smashed into it, a bright beam of light exploded from the head piece. "Welcome to the game Ankara!" Jack laughed as I made myself burst out, towering over my bey in its beam of light. My long fox body and tail were elegant and hypnotic to look at as my sleek flame orange coat burned with grace and ferocity. My emerald eyes pierced harshly at the enemy as I barred my fangs in a grin. My tail sleekly caressed my body with its soft manner and I growled as my eyes narrowed darkly.

That's right.

I'm a bit beast.

There were many roars of excitement in the crowd, though there were a column of boys who sat at the top watching suddenly with a new interest just like those very few in the crowd who could actually see me.

One boy stared at me in horror as his black pony tail swished while he sprinted down to the side of the Arena to get a better look at me…. well I say look, I really meant: Glare at me.

_The tiger brat!_ I snarled in my thoughts. I hadn't notice my body; the Bey, had begun to speed up and sharpen itself till it gleamed.

"Ankara? Are you okay? Head in the game boy." Jack smiled at me but kept casting a questioning look over to the tiger brat. _Ray!_ The favourite one of as he called him; _Driger_.

I took in my masters features. A head of dark brown hair which spiked up defiantly as his out of place storm grey eyes sparkled watching over the battle.

He was thin and lean with a soft, dark cream skin…but don't let that set the wrong image in your head. If you looked closer and noticed that he wore a tight black shirt you could see that he was showing the muscles of his body. His skinny jeans were clamped around him showing just how perfect his legs really were. But if you focused on his dark leather belt you would notice a strange buckle for it, a fox head belt buckle. He seemed to think that there was some greater connection between us. It almost made me sneer… though deep down I would always chide at myself for thinking like that.

But he was right.

'_Get your head in the game Ankara; just ignore the fact that the moron called you when you were resting…' _I thought.

'Oh who are you kidding? You're happy to be out!'

'Who do you think you are to know how I feel?!'

'I'm you, idiot!'

'Fair enough…' I shook my head as I realised what was going on. Man I really did have a short attention span…

I gazed over to the other… what was it they called themselves? Bladers? I don't know. All I know is that it made Jack happy when he won, so I would help him because that meant that I would get called out again during the next battle. The opponent was staring at me with about as much horror as Ray was. '_This is going to be fun. It's not that often I get an opponent who can see me.'_

"Ankara, Fox wind claw slash!" Jack roared.

"What!" Ray stared at him as his eyes widened.

I ran forward as though I was the bey myself and smashed through the walls around me leaving large and spreading cracks which slowly began to give way as the wall fell into piles of rubble.

Now to trap the little rat.

The cold cement began to rise into the air as I forced the Bey to spin to its most fullest.

"_It seems Jack has got his blade to use two special moves straight away. The wind claw slash! But will he follow it up with his other finisher?!"_

And I could really feel it. I could feel the power coursing through my full body. I had capability for so much. There was still so much about me which Jack didn't know about.

Like he still didn't know some of my tricks… enough, I'm getting side tracked again. Time to finish this, and I did so.

A roar exploded out my mouth and the whole stadium and spectators began to shake as though an earthquake had hit them. To their knowledge they had just felt a tremor. To those who could truly see me. They knew what was really about to happen.

The very air around me was one step away from becoming a tornado but it made me grin when the heavy remains smashed down forcefully landing around the opponent's Bey which was now trapped and awaiting the final order from Jack. "Finish it Ankara. Double fox claw slash." He grinned along with me as I roared launched down on the Bey with two quick and long slashes.

The crowd became still as the large monitor above the stands began to focus in onto the opponent's Bey. You could feel the tension in the air as everyone held their breath.

The Bey became slower and slower.

Till it imploded.

I grinned brighter feeling the beam of light close as my heart was caught back in Jacks gloved hand. "Next time, don't use cheap parts you have stolen." He sneered.

I formed back to a body and folded my arms with a smug smile as I floated like a ghost next to him. Not even he could hear or see me unless I wanted him to, and right now?

I wanted him to enjoy his victory "_Not bad._" I whispered, "_It would seem that_ _we're unstoppable."_ I watched the still smoking; decimated parts of the opponents Bey rain down from the ceiling in a glitter rain of failure. Jack raised his hand into the air and I gave a gentle smile as I reached my own misty one out and entwined arms with him as we took our bow.

It was a private moment that only we seemed to share… Or I did. I'm not even sure Jack knew I was there with him.

"_Jack pulls a victory once again winning this championship match! For your first place prize a spot on team Blade breaker has been offered to you!"_ the crowd roared and Jack's eyes sparkled as he heard the announcer.

But dread set heavy through me. _'Oh god, no!' _

Joining team blade breaker? That had never been part of the plan! The plan was to become champions not to join them! Jack deserved be recognised as the best. Not equal to them.

_No this is all wrong!_ I thought but then cast my eyes to his happy face. It was not my job to question his happiness to make sure that he had it because then he would let me out more. "_Jack. Will this really make you happy?"_ I sighed and cast my eyes to the suspicious looking tiger brat.

This was going to be a long journey.

They all gathered in the locker rooms as the British boy stood out among all the American boys. "Welcome to the team and congratulations!" most of them cheered except for two. The tiger brat Ray stood off to the side next to a light blue haired boy who kept his eyes trained on Jack.

_So this is the phoenix spawn._ I laughed in my mind, _Kai the favourite of Dranzer._ "How did you get that Bey?" Ray spoke up pushing past a spiky blonde haired boy; Max, and the ever so eager champion wannabe; Tyson who shot the brat glares.

"I made it by hand, in my village, back home in England." Jack frowned.

"Where did you get that bit beast?" Ray snarled. "You can't have it! I destroyed it!" He paused as he realised what he had just said.

Even I was surprised at what happened next.

Jack slowly stepped forward and got in Ray's face. His voice was quiet and yet there was a raging storm of anger behind it. I couldn't believe how he reacted. "So you're the bastard who hurt my Ankara. You're the moron who sealed him in that stupid rock!" His eyes burned quietly. "I tell you what buddy you have no idea what it felt like searching for him! That's why I came here." He paused and pulled out his launcher, "Well, that and to get revenge for you stealing my fox and hurting my fox." He hissed.

"_Not now."_ I allowed him to hear my voice and he looked around quickly before the message set in and he put his launcher back on his belt.

"I did not steal your bit beast. A bunch of scientists did and turned him against my Driger."

'_This is going no where. You kids can sort this out without me.' _I would know soon enough if Jack really did battle him. It would be impossible to ignore… plus I knew how eager Jack was for me to destroy that over grown cat and he wouldn't pass up the opportunity to summon me now we were stronger.

I shook my head and felt myself form outside in a solid body. The air was soft and cold as it ran over my face. The smell of fresh roses from the gardens filled my nose and I took in the complimentary smells of roses and lavender.

So quiet and peaceful.

So calm and solitary.

"Ankara!" A voice barked viciously and I felt myself get pinned up against the wall as a pair of crimson eyes glared into mine, "You bastard! Where the hell have you been?!" A pair of hands grabbed the collar of my jacket tightly.

Oh great, just what I needed!

I took in the sight of the boy in front of me, tinges of dark red hair were matted through his black locks and his warm skin almost sent my mind racing. "I thought I had lost you!"

"Oh Dranzer." I kicked him away and glared into his eyes, "Get a grip." I glared at him "You lost me such a long time ago." He was wearing similar attire to Kai which meant the usual; the whole bad ass, tall, dark and handsome look.

"I thought Driger had killed you!"

"Don't be stupid." I sneered. "You knew better than that. Of all of your stupid friends you was the smartest. You know we cannot die. I spent two years reforming inside a Bey. Now I serve my master." I looked away from him as a blush crept into my cheek at the mention of Jack.

"You fell in love… with a human?" the idea made me want to double over and cry with laughter, but I knew my ex very well. I knew that Dranzer was a hot head and got very easily Jealous.

"Jealous much?" I snapped my head to look at him and he flinched back as though I had hit him.

"The humans just see us as tools. They don't even know we have solid bodies!" well I couldn't argue that fact. Humans were completely oblivious to us, but the worse part was they acted as though they actually cared for us. Though it seemed Dranzer had chosen well.

His human knew all about his ability to have a body.

I suppressed a grin as I looked back over at him. "Well I don't know. Jack seems solid enough to me, I could easily wrap my tail around him." I purred and watched as Dranzer punched a hand to the wall of the building behind me, missing my head just by a few centimetres.

"You're mine. Your lips belong to me." He growled. I just rolled my eyes and ducked under his fist grabbing his wrist slightly as I moved away.

"Belonged." I corrected, "You lost all right to have a claim over me after you got me sealed in one of their Beys." I whispered and watched as guilt poured through his eyes. Dranzer normally kept his emotions very well in tuned. But, there were always exceptions to any rule or situation. Dranzer's being that his weakness to losing control of his emotions was when he had betrayed me!

That's right. The bastard had traded me out to be sealed in the stone instead of him. I was one of five original beasts. Though everyone just thought normally it was four. It had become four after Dranzer had taught the humans how to seal beasts in their weapons by using me as an example. By doing so, the original five had become four. But that wasn't just the main reason we had broke up… Dranzer was also and could be… very awkward. He kept his emotions in tune except for a certain few; Guilt. Jealousy, Anger and Love.

I looked back into the burning crimson gaze. "Besides, we were together for a hundred years and you never even kissed me, you dumb bird." I snarled. A flash of courage burned through those eyes and my mouth almost dropped to the floor after what he said next.

"Maybe I should change that then." I rose and eyebrow and looked at him… at those lips. _'Maybe… I' _I began to form the thought but was soon put back.

'_No you idiot'_

'_But why not?!'_ I fumed in my head… oh god I was beginning to sound like a brat.

'_Because the stupid bird doesn't deserve you.'_

Good point…

I shook my head, coming slowly out my thoughts and looked back up at him. "It's going to take more than just you appearing, to actually be able to kiss me. Besides, I'm not just an innocent little fox any more." I frowned… man that had come out the wrong way!

'_I'm just your thoughts and even I'm face palming.'_

'_SHUT UP!'_

Dranzer grinned slightly "Are you sure?" He lent in closer.

"Will it piss of Driger if I did?" I half closed my eyes.

"Yes it would."

I stopped cold in my tracks and felt my blood turn ice cold. _'No… don't look. Don't look at him.'_ I was mildly comforted when Dranzer slowly half stepped in front of me and yet I was half offended. I didn't need someone defending me!

I slowly turned and fixed my eyes on the boy. He stood in some denim jeans and a white button up shirt which looked surprisingly good on him. His hair was golden and his eyes were a pale white or a very light grey. His skin was like porcelain and yet… he was so strongly built.

But I wouldn't expect any less from the white tiger.

I slowly stepped away from the wall and walked up to him. It had been the first time I had seen him in over five years. Five years I had spent in agony after being shattered and smashed into energy being sealed back in a cold prison of a rock.

He looked at me with an impassive face and I stood underneath him wordlessly as I looked into those eyes once again. "Why." I whispered looking more into his soul as I saw the tiger shifting uncomfortably beneath the skin of the boy before me. "You destroyed me. You didn't even think twice about it."

"You were turning evil-" He began but my scream of anger cut him off.

"I HAD NO CHOICE! YOU DID!" His face remained impassive and I turned away as I felt my anger burn inside of me.

"Ankara I couldn't… If you hadn't of gone back to the stone then I would of. I wanted to save you-" I turned around and punched him square in the face.

We both staggered as for a moment our conscious was back in the training room as our masters held out their Beys while the head pieces glowed. "Ankara?" Jack whispered. "What's wrong?"

"It's your stupid fox being around Driger. You can go to hell if think you're joining this team." Ray snarled.

We both gasped as we came back to our bodies and I glared up at Driger. I could see every urge in his body screaming to change to the tiger just as my skin itched to let me change to the fox… but we couldn't.

At least, not until we were back on the battlefield.

How dare he try and act like he wanted to save me. "I got sealed in that rock too Ankara." He said softly. "I know how it felt-"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" I roared. How dare he compare his week in there to my thousands of years of imprisonment? "Don't you dare…Just… don't." I growled my voice finally giving up the fight as I shook my head. "I will have revenge for you killing me."

I turned to face Dranzer. "And you, for betraying me." He lowered his gaze finding a sudden interest in his shoes just as how Driger stared at the wall with a cold look now. "But it's not just me either, is it?" I glared. "How many others? The Cyber beasts? Cerberus? All of them! Every beast that you destroyed when I was sealed in that rock…And they all want to repay you."

"Ankara you can't be serious!"

"I'm deadly serious. They will come and they will destroy you and seal you in stone." I lent forward as my blood boiled. "And you know what?" I glared. "I will not lift a single finger to help you."

"You brat." His hand smashed across my face and this time our conscious became locked onto our Beys as Jack and Ray watched and heard the two roars.

My misty form circled around Jack as the boy glared at Ray. "Stay the hell away from me and Ankara." He whispered as he began to walk away but not before he stopped and grinned over his shoulder. "Don't you have something to say?"

"Welcome to the team." Ray grated out with clenched teeth. I gave a smile and grinned at Jack. '_The kid is learning fast. Now. Onto the big leagues.'_ I laughed as I slowly sank away into the darkness of my own manifestation.


End file.
